A matter which has been proved contrary to legal analogy cannot be cited by way of analogy in respect to any other matter
thumb|354px|[[MC/15 Alâ-hilaf'il-kıyas sabit olan şey saire makîsünaleyh olmaz. Article 15. A matter which has been proved contrary to legal analogy cannot be cited by way of analogy in respect to any other matter. مَا ثَبَتَ عَلَى خِلاَفِ الْقِيَاسِ فَغَيْرُهُ لاَ يُقَاسُ عَلَيْهِ Alâ hilâfi'l-kıyâs sâbit olan şey sâire makîsün-aleyh olamaz. MC/14, MC/16. MC/1659.⁣ ]] :Bakınız:Ana madde:Kıyas , Mecelle , Hukukun Külli Kaideleri *Aslı:Madde 15: Alâ-hilaf'il-kıyas sabit olan şey saire makîsünaleyh olmaz. ● Alâ hilâfi'l-kıyâs sâbit olan şey sâire makîsün-aleyh olamaz.MC. MC/14, MC/16. MC/1659. *English: Article 15. A matter which has been proved contrary to legal analogy cannot be cited by way of analogy in respect to any other matter. *Arabi: مَا ثَبَتَ عَلَى خِلاَفِ الْقِيَاسِ فَغَيْرُهُ لاَ يُقَاسُ عَلَيْهِ ��Alâ-hilaf'il-kıyas: kıyasa zıt olarak⁣ *makîsün-aleyh: kendisine kıyas edilen⁣ ��Yani kıyas usulüne aykırı olarak nass ile sabit olmuş veya zaruret icabı kabul edilmiş bir hüküm buna benzer başka meselelere delil olmaz.⁣ ⁣ ��Nitekim mevcut olmayan bir şeyi satmak caiz değildir. Ama...⁣ ��Selem (piyasada misli bulunan standart bir mal) ve istisna (sanatkara sanat eseri yaptırmak) caizdir. Mesela...⁣ ⁣ ��Fabrikada henüz üretilmemiş bir arabanın satılması caiz olduğu gibi, henüz dikilmemiş bir elbisenin terzi tarafından satılması da caizdir; ki...⁣ ⁣��Normalde bunların da baştaki hükme kıyasen caiz olmaması gerekirdi fakat bu iki konu sünnetle sabit olduğu için caizdir. Amma ve lakin...⁣ ��Madem selem ve istisna caiz öyleyse mevcut olmayan her bir şeyin satılması caizdir denil(e)mez. ⁣ ��Halk arasında su-i misal misal olmaz; yani kötü örnek örnek teşkil etmez sözü de buna benzer. Kötü bir iş, velev herkes de yapsa, başkasına bu işi yapma hakkını vermez, yapsa herkes yapıyor diye doğru kabul de edilemez.⁣ ⁣ Ali Kara 15. MADDE: مَا ثَبَتَ عَلَى خِلاَفِ الْقِيَاسِ فَغَيْرُهُ لاَ يُقَاسُ عَلَيْهِ Kıyasın hılafı üzere sabit olana, başka şey kıyas edilemez. Başka bir ifadeyle “Kıyasın hılafına gelen nass, varid olduğu şey üzerine ait bırakılır” şeklindedir. Hakkında nass gelen şeye “asıl, müşebbehun bih veya makisun aleyh” denir, diğerine “fer’, makis ve müşebbeh” denir. Kıyas: Makis ve makisun aleyh arasındaki illet benzerliğinin bulunmasına dayanarak, aslın hükmünü fer’i olanda isbat etmeye denir. Kıyasın keyfiyeti: Kur’anı Kerim “Hırsız olan erkek ve kadının ellerini kesin” buyurmaktadır. Birisi, başkasından bir malı kapıp kaçsa, başka biri de kabirden kefen soyup alsa. Kapkaç (veya yankesici) olan başkasının korunmuş malını aldığı için eli kesilir, zira onun işinin hükmü hırsızın işine uymaktadır, illetleri aynıdır. Kefen soyanda ise illet mevcut değildir, zira gizlice alsa bile kefen, ölü tarafından korunmuş bir mal değildir, bu yüzden kefen soyanın eli, hırsızda olduğu gibi kesilmez. Kıyasın hılafına olup üzerine başkasının kıyas edilmediği hususa misal: Sanaatkarın yapacağı mamulü, yapmadan evvel satması kıyasın hılafına olarak sabittir, zira mevcut olmayan şeyin satılması batıldır. Buna kıyasla sanaatkarın aldığı siparişi yapmadan evvel satması da batıl olması gerekirdi, lâkin kıyasa muhalif olarak icma ve örf ile buna cevaz verilmiştir. Fakat başka bir şeyi buna kıyas etmek caiz değildir. Aynı şekilde selem satışı da kıyasın hılafına olarak caizdir, buna ve sanaatkarın işine kıyasla ağacın meyvesini, daha meydana çıkmadan evvel satmak caiz değildir. Mesela kiralayan ve kiraya veren arasında kira bedeli hakkında ihtilaf çıksa, aralarında hüküm vermek için, alış veriş muamelelerinde olduğu gibi her ikisine de yemin yaptırılmaz, belki söz yemini ile birlikte kiralayanın dediğidir. Yani bu mesele bey’a kıyas edilmez. RNK: 15. madde: Ala-hilafi’l-kıyas sabit olan şey, saire makisün aleyh olmaz. 15.Madde: ma sebete ala gayri’l-kıyasi fe-ğayruhu la yukasü aleyh Kıyas usulune aykırı olarak nassla sabit olmuş veya zarureti icabı kabul edilmiş bir hüküm, buna benzer başka meselelere delil olmaz. Nitekim mevcud olmayan bir şeyi satmak caiz değildir. Buna göre selem veya istisna akdi caiz olmamak gerekirdi. Selem, piyasada misli bulunan standart bir malı, yani mesela henüz yetişmemiş buğdayı veya fabrikada henüz imal edilmemiş arabayı satmaktır. İstisna, sanat sahibine bir eser yaptırmak, mesela tüccar terziye bir elbise diktirmek demektir. Mademki mevcut olmayan bir şey satılamıyor; buna kıyasen selem ve istisna akdi de caiz olmamalıdır. Fakat istisnaların ihtiyacı(zaruret) sebebiyle Hazreti Peygamber selem ve istisnaya izin vermiştir. Dolayısıyla selem ve istisna akidleri, kıyasa aykırı olmakla beraber, nass ile sabittir. Artık nasıl olsa selem ve istisna caizdir, öyleyse buna kıyasen mevcud olmayan her şeyi satmak da caiz hale gelir, denilemez. Çünkü selem ve istisna akidleri, ihtiyaç sebebiyle, kıyasa muhalif olarak kabul edilmiştir. Sünnet olmasaydı, kıyas yapılacak ve bunlara caiz değil denirdi. Şuf’a hakkı da kıyasa aykırı olarak kabul edilmiştir. Bir gayrımenkul satıldığında, bunun ortağı veya komşusu veya bu malda irtifak hakkı bulunan kimse, satış bedelini ödemek şartıyla o malı satın alma hakkına sahiptir. Buna şuf’a hakkı denir. Sünnet ile sabittir. Halbuki kıyasen caiz olmamak gerekirdi. Çünkü herkes malını istediği kimseye satabilir. Ama sünnet insanların ihtiyacı sebebiyle burada bir istisna getirmiştir. Vakıflarda icareteyn ve mukataa usulleri de kıyasa aykırı olarak kabul edilmiştir. İcareteynli vakıflarda, bir vakıf gayrimenkul harap olsa, vakfın da tamir ettirecek parası olmasa, vakıf o gayrimenkulu kıymeti kadar para alarak birisine kiraya verir, bu para ile üzerine bina yaptırır. Bu bina vakfa aittir. Kiracı ayrıca her sene az bir miktad da kira öder. Çünki vakıf malını satmak caiz değildir. Mukataalı vakıflar da aynı şekildedir ancak burada binayı yaptıran da maliki de kiracıdır. Her ikisinde de kiracı malı başkasına devredebilir. Ölse bile tasarruf hakkı varislerine geçebilir. Eğer böyle kiraya verilmese, vakıf gayrımenkulleri boş kalır, vakıflar harab olurdu. Bu vakıf türleri ihtiyaca binaen, kıyasa aykırı olarak kurulmuştur. Çünkü vakıflarda kira en çok üç yıllığına olur ve mirasçıya geçmez başkasına da devredilmezdi. Mülk gayrımenkullerde de vakıflara kıyasen icareteyn ve mukataa usulu uygulanamaz. Bu tür vakıflarda da mülk gayrımenkullere kıyasen şuf’a hakkı cereyan edemez. Halk arasındaki “su i misal, emsal olmaz” sözü, bu kaideye benzer. Kötü misal, başkaları için misal teşkil etmez demektir. Birinin gayrımeşru bir iş yapması, hatta bu fiillerin cemiyette yayılması, başkasına da bunu işleme hakkı vermez.